This document relates to a new and improved attachment device that provides a stronger and more durable connection between component parts, keeping them properly positioned, aligned and isolated through assembly and vehicle operation while advantageously eliminating the risk of squeaks and rattles. Advantageously, the attachment device reduces production, manufacturing and labor costs. The attachment device requires low insertion efforts during assembly and facilitates that assembly by locating, locking and retaining the component parts together in a single snapping action.